


you gotta want me for real

by treehome95



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Asterius only on the side sorry, Love Confessions, M/M, Violence, i guess, made up god powers for Zagreus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehome95/pseuds/treehome95
Summary: It takes five encounters for Theseus to admit how Zagreus makes him feel.
Relationships: Theseus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	you gotta want me for real

(one.)

The run through the Underworld had been the usual for Zagreus. He'd made quick work of Tartarus and Asphodel, and was now making his way through Elysium just as efficiently. 

When he'd opened a chamber door to find Asterius's bulk towering over him, he'd breathed a sigh of relief through his nose. Though Asterius' monstrous proportions had initially intimidated Zagreus, he'd quickly learned that Asterius was the far better alternative over the giant Soul Catcher. His mind went blank and pink at the thought of that thing.

"Asterius," Zagreus greeted, his face spread into a smile that could've been easily read as cheeky, but was genuine in the bull's presence. "Lovely weather up here in Elysium as usual, isn't it?"

"This is no time for conversation," Asterius interjected. "There is something of importance I wish to discuss with you, short one."

"Er." Zagreus quirked an eyebrow. Asterius was not one for small talk, but he was still caught off guard— he'd never cut him off with such urgency before. "You've…been waiting around for me….?"

"Yes, do not ask such obtuse questions. As I have said, this is of importance to me."

Zagreus' curiosity was piqued. "...Go on then."

"It concerns King Theseus. His performance has deteriorated as of late."

Zagreus rolled his eyes. To think Asterius had him on his toes for this. "I'm sorry to state the obvious, Asterius, but that is actually just me getting stronger and consistently defeating him in combat."

"That is not it. Attacks that should have easily been blocked have been taken in full. Openings he is usually keen on taking are missed. I believe his poor performance has to do with you."

"Oh? Is he so enraged to lose to one so disgusting and foul as I that he can no longer think straight in battle?"

"Quite the opposite. He is infatuated with you."

Zagreus choked and tripped, wobbling a bit before catching himself. " _Infatuated_ with me?!" he sputtered. "Are you out of your mind? Where in the world did you get that impression? When he called me a filthy daemon for the umpteenth time?"

Asterius shifted the weight of his axe in his hands and snorted. "You do not know him as I do."

Zagreus, in turn, scrunched his face in skepticism. "If I didn't know you to not be the joking sort, I would think this quite a joke, Asterius. I'm very concerned with what you think infatuation looks like."

Asterius was not particularly enthused by Zagreus' lack of receptiveness. "It may not be apparent to you, short one, but it is to I. There is no one in the underworld, perhaps the world, that understands the king as well as I do."

"Asterius. I mean this in the kindest way possible. I think you are gravely mistaken."

Asterius paused, visibly growing tired from the rebuttals. He composed himself and started again once more. "Regardless of what you may think," he continued, "the king has an interest in you that he is in denial of. I believe it is a great source of distraction for him. I would ask your aid in helping him come to terms with such feelings."

Zagreus choked audibly, again. "You...you what? You want me to... _help_ that braggart? With his _feelings_? Towards _me_?" 

"That is exactly so."

Zagreus carefully schooled the outrage on his face to a more reserved look before speaking. "Asterius...any day I would be happy to do you a favor...but there is no way that egomaniac has anything resembling...feelings towards me. Of resentment and burning hatred perhaps, but not of— ", he swallowed before tentatively saying, " _desire_?"

Asterius narrowed his beady eyes at Zagreus and a long silence passed. He finally spoke.

"I believe you are far too stubborn for this conversation to be productive in any manner, " he said and unlatched one of his hands from his axe to slam it to the arena grounds with a clang that echoed throughout. "Let us commence battle, short one."

Zagreus rolled his eyes in exasperation, but relief flooded into him to have the topic dropped. "I could say the same to you," he said, and pointed the red tip of his sword at Asterius. "Let's go, bull man."

\----

Zagreus won, as he often did now. Asterius conceded defeat before Zagreus could knock him fully unconscious and left to prepare for a much more difficult fight with him.

Zagreus then fell into the comfortable rhythm of slicing through Elysium foes, until he found himself once again at the champion's arena. He'd arrived with only a couple scuff marks and a fashionable trickle of blood on his cheek.

"Beast!" an annoyingly raucous voice boomed from across the arena. "Back to suffer defeat at my hands once more?"

Theseus stood proud, his spear thrust forth on the ground and his dependable bull companion predictably at his side. His face was twisted into his usual, dazzlingly cheesy smile that showed as much teeth as humanly possible. Once again, Zagreus found himself rolling his eyes. 

"You and I both well know that a defeat by the likes of you hasn't happened in weeks," he countered. "In fact, I'd wager its likelihood of happening in the near future miniscule."

Theseus slammed his spear once against the ground, with teeth bared. "Silence, fiend! Were it not for your deceit and tricks you would not have been able to claim victory on these hallowed grounds! Now, are you ready for your demise by my spear?" He punctuated the last word with another ram of the spear.

Zagreus' lips crept into a mischievous smile. "Actually," he started, "our friend Asterius tells me different."

Asterius started at the mention of his name. "...Short one…."

"He tells me," Zagreus continued, "that your combat performance has been slipping due to— _pfft_." Laughter rolled off his tongue before he could stop himself. He quickly collected himself. "Erm, sorry, due to, er, thoughts of yearning? For me?"

He could see the graceful forms of veins beginning to bulge from Theseus's temple and a quiver overtake the whole of his body. It was almost boring how easy for him it was to rile the king.

"Blackguard, are you so self absorbed you would believe that one of stature such as I would long for you?!" Theseus bellowed, flecks of spit spraying into the air. Rage gave a wild gleam to his eyes and the grip on his spear had tightened so that his knuckles paled bone white. "Not only that, but you would dare spread lies in Asterius' good name?! Come now, so I may maim you as your well deserved punishment!" 

His frothing was interrupted when Asterius laid a heavy hand on his shoulder. "King, he does not lie. I am concerned that you do not approach him with honesty and that it weighs on you."

Theseus was aghast— his mouth dropped open in shock, then in betrayal, then clamped tight in a trembling line of fury. "Do not tell me that the fiend's trickery has persuaded even you, my steadfast friend!"

"No trickery has been involved, King. I would like for you to confront your desire for him— it pains me to see you in such turmoil."

The king sputtered. "You can't—! With filth such as him?! He is utterly repulsive! You can't possibly think I would yearn for an abomination like him!" 

"King, it would be best not to lie to yourself."

"Er, hey guys, still here." 

Theseus whipped his head around to see the target of his rancor, and now, apparently, affections, idly waving at him and his companion. Theseus seethed and thrusted his speartip at the demon. "You! I shall send your unscrupulous body tumbling back into the depths of Tartarus! Come!" 

Asterius snorted a sigh and dropped the previous conversation in order to take a battle stance. "Prepare, short one."

Zagreus rolled his neck from side to side, before also readying his stance and raising his sword. "I've been prepared, I was waiting for the two of you."

A snort and a silent but venomous threat from a blue pair of eyes were sent to him from across the arena.

"This should be over quickly, then," Asterius said.

Zagreus smirked. "I believe so."

(two.)

It had been days (nights?) since that battle. Zagreus had come out victorious, of course, adding another win to his streak against the champion of Elysium. He'd almost forgotten about it since it was routine at this point.

Until he was confronted one on one once again with the bull headed man on another trek through Elysium. 

"Short one," Asterius snorted. "I asked of you your aid, not to aggravate the king further." 

He took a swing at Zagreus with his axe, which the god, although startled, promptly ducked to dogde.

"H-hey!" Zagreus yelled back as he dove to miss another swing. "Is this any conversation to have in the midst of battle?" 

"Multitask," Asterius responded curtly, and he hammered down his axe with an impact that missed Zagreus again, but carved into the earth a threateningly deep groove.

"Is it really any fault of mine, Asterius?" Zagreus countered. His knuckles tensed against the hilt of his sword in anticipation for another attack. "All I did was mention exactly as you told me and it had the man spitting and frothing."

Snort. "Could there not have been a more reasonable way for you to have broached the subject?" 

"Look, I know you view the king through rose tinted spectacles, but he is the least reasonable person I've ever encountered, and I speak to my father daily." Zagreus paused for a thoughtful second and added, "Er, nightly? Whatever, anyways, he's impossible to be reasoned with. I'd give up on this...wild line of conjecture." 

Asterius swung at Zagreus from under him in an uppercut, to which he responded deftly by raising his sword and catching the maneuver with the broad side of it. A spectacular clang that vibrated through his forearms, rang out from the metal contact. Although successful in blocking damage, he had not anticipated the sheer force of the hit and had his sword wrenched out of his hold and spiraling upward towards the heavens, leaving him open, and completely defenseless.

Asterius pointed the blade of his axe at the Zagreus a mere few inches from the tip of his nose. His immense figure loomed over him like a mountain, and Zagreus found his usually inscrutable expression to be even more so from this angle. For the first time in a long while, he found himself intimidated by this half-man, half-beast, under his imposing silhouette. A cool, thin line of sweat ran down his face as he swallowed. 

Axe still drawn, Asterius spoke, "It is neither wild, nor conjecture. He is deeply in denial, hence his abrasiveness towards you. You must confront him."

Zagreus heard his sword land with a clatter behind him, but did not turn to look. He nervously peered down at the blade leveled towards his face then back up at the minotaur. "OK...say I believe this absurd claim of yours. What exactly would you have me do? Seduce the man?"

"Whatever you feel is necessary for resolution."

"...Could you please be more helpful."

"If you agree to make an honest effort to talk to the king, I will concede defeat and allow you to live this encounter."

Zagreus's body perked immediately at the offer. Dying now and redoing the entire run was entirely in his abilities, but he'd already collected boons this run that had allowed him to carve through foes effortlessly, and to lose it all and start from square one sounded like more effort than what it was worth. The added thought of hearing his father mocking his failure immediately upon rising from death spurred him to action.

"F-fine," he accepted begrudgingly. "I'll talk to the fool."

"Address the king with respect."

" _Fine_! Can you please leave now so I can be on my merry way to your king!"

Perhaps it had not been smart of Zagreus to take on a biting tone with a deadly weapon a hair's breadth away from his face, but Asterius withdrew the axe just as he promised and hefted it over his shoulder.

"Make good on your word, short one," Asterius said, small eyes shining with a quality that scared Zagreus.

He swallowed. "Of course."

Asterius let out one of his gruff snorts and exited the chamber with a lumber, leaving Zagreus to stare at the empty space he'd stood in not even a minute ago. His gaze was unfixed and distant as he pondered how he would even approach Theseus and the impossible, and frankly, embarrassing situation he'd gotten himself into. Even imagining the man's smug face made him grit his teeth in annoyance. He dragged a hand down his face and heaved a sigh.

"Blood and darkness."

\----

"Blackguard, you've poisoned Asterius with your crude assumptions!"

Being bombarded by insults as soon as he stepped foot into Elysium's arena was customary to Zagreus now, but never did it fail to grate on him. Although a fair ways away from him, Zagreus could still see Theseus's sneer with perfect clarity.

Zagreus remembered his promise to Asterius as he took in the unbridled animosity on the Theseus' face. Undoubtedly, this was going to be difficult.

"You mongrel," Theseus near snarled. "Asterius has been accusing me of the lies you spewed during our previous match. You would dare presume such deplorable falsities and then go so far as to influence Asterius with your lies? Is there no end to your foul deceit?"

Zagreus's mouth dropped open in offense and shot a pointed look at Asterius, as if to say _I told you so_.

Asterius ignored the look and turned to Theseus. "Please King, I ask you to be open-minded. It is by no deceit that I've come to such a conclusion. I merely wish for you to have a conversation with the short one."

"You need not convince me, Asterius. For you to be saying these unusually irrational things, I know the demon is at fault! He plans to sabotage our bond! A warrior's bond of all things!"

Asterius' eyes creased with lines of exasperation. "Please listen, King—"

"I will hear no more nonsense!"

Zagreus had initially been tensed up with his weight on one forward foot in preparation of combat. As he watched the back and forth of his opponents carry on, his posture relaxed and eventually he stood normally and upright, just observing the both of them quarrel. He didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused to be caught in the middle of a squabble.

Looking around, he saw the audience getting antsy, awaiting the brutal violence of battle in agitation. Looks like it was time for him to step in.

"Theseus."

No response.

"...Asterius."

Again.

"...My secret admirer?"

Upon hearing that, Theseus dropped his line of argument to slowly turn towards Zagreus to deliver him the most menacing glare to have graced Elysium. His scowl screwed up his face in hideous and gruesome ways, his brow folding into line after angry line. Zagreus found it to be incredibly entertaining. 

"What exactly are you implying with this…secret admirer?" Theseus's tone was low, and dangerous.

Zagreus remembered his compromise with Asterius, and felt instant regret at the prod. He was sure he'd have to deal with the bull's disapproval later. "Ah...er...nothing," he backtracked. "I merely, ah, wanted to grab your attention! We have a battle to fight, you know."

Teeth grinding, Theseus responded, "If you wish to mete out our differences through a competition of battle prowess, I will gladly oblige. Wretch." The last word dripped with a venom that made Zagreus's fingers twitch on the hilt of his sword. 

As he'd expected, Asterius' face was drawn into a frown. Clearly, he did not approve of how this exchange had gone.

Zagreus' mouth inched up into a sheepish little smile. _Sorry Asterius_.

"Let's just get this over with," he said, getting right to it.

"Agreed, short one," Asterius concurred, seeming eager to end dialogue.

Theseus, uncharacteristically, said nothing and only shuffled his spear and shield into position. The menace in his eyes was still apparent, though.

Zagreus also moved to take a more offensive form. The light of Elysium glinted in the metal of his sword.

"Let's start then."

(three.)

One of Zagreus's favorite moments during an escape run was the brief respite of eating a pomegranate before particularly deadly battles. Having experienced hours being on full alert and cutting through waves of deadly wretches, he quickly learned how precious the simplicity of standing in the cool breeze and tasting the sweet nectar of fruit on his tongue was.

So he was very displeased to be interrupted mid bite by a well oiled, well tanned, and very familiar man.

"Coward, is this why you've been absent from battle? To sit idly and feast? You've kept Asterius and I waiting!"

Theseus stood above Zagreus, who was seated on the grasses of Elysium with a pomegranate in hold. He sneered down in disdain, to which Zagreus glared up from under his hair in return. 

"I'm taking a break you impatient dolt. Eating and resting allows me to fight in full capacity. I guess you wouldn't understand because you're dead."

Theseus' jaw tensed. "Or perhaps I haven't the need for idyllic comforts in order to battle magnificently. My performance is wrought from finely honed skill. The same could not be said for you, beast."

Pomegranate juice had started dribbling down from Zagreus' lips and he raised an arm to swipe at it. The remains smeared pink on his dull complexion. "Yes. The skill of having a giant bull man with an axe for a partner and the ability to call on the gods."

"Yes, so you understand that I have been quite favored to have the blessings of the gods and one as capable as Asterius as my companion."

Zagreus snorted at Theseus' inability to understand sarcasm. "Yes. Precisely, king." His voice took on a more hostile tone. "Why exactly are you here? To stand around and harass me and brag?"

"As I've said, Asterius and I have been awaiting you. Must I prod you through to the next chamber?"

"Blood and darkness, give me a minute! I said I was on break, did I not?"

"You would have me believe one as unfaithful as you? I will not allow you the cowardice of running from battle."

Zagreus rubbed the side of his temple. Theseus' limitless ability to irritate him was admirable, actually. "Listen, I promise that I will return to the arena very soon if you leave me alone to finish this pomegranate that's been untouched for five minutes. If I don't arrive with haste, you can come back out here and kill me yourself."

Theseus' eyes sparkled at the tantalizing opportunity of taking Zagreus' life and mused over the idea. It had been so long since he'd felt the thrill of running his spear through the god's contemptible heart. "Your word as promise is meaningless," Theseus finally said. "However I will accept your conditions." He stretched out an open hand towards Zagreus.

Zagreus looked down at the hand, then back up at Theseus's face. "Er...what are you doing?" 

"Fiend, have you never shaken hands over compromise? Although, I suppose a brute like you would know nothing of sportsmanship."

"No! Of course I know about handshakes! I just– I didn't expect– I didn't think you would–". He stopped and looked directly up into Theseus' eyes. They were absent of the malice Zagreus had come to expect and instead, had a rather straightforward and honest look. He looked back to the hand. "OK." He gathered himself up to be at eye level with Theseus, and clasped the king's hand firmly with his own.

In that moment, Zagreus felt a thrum course through his body, one that only lasted a second, but made the whole of his shape vibrate. It made him lightheaded, if only for a second.

How strange.

He hadn't pondered it for long when he noticed his grasp was shaky. No. Quickly, he realized that was wrong. Theseus had started quivering in a way that did not betray itself to the eye, but was unmistakable in the palm of Zagreus's grip. He saw that the king's face had become shiny with sweat and his mouth had clamped into a tight, almost invisible line.

Zagreus shook the trembling hand once and he looked at Theseus expectantly. Silence followed.

"...May I have my hand back?"

Theseus jerked violently at the words and wrenched his palm out of Zagreus'. "Ah! Right! Of course!" He held the hand in his other like it had been burned by the god's grip. He looked slightly crazed with how wide his eyes had gone and the sheen of sweat dripping down his face.

Zagreus was rather…confused, and drew his eyebrows up in a quizzical manner. Theseus took alarm at the expression and was quick to interrupt whatever question was about to leave Zagreus' lips. 

"Right!" Theseus yelled at an inappropriately loud volume. "I shall soon meet you again in battle! Farewell!" 

And with a wave of his hand he fled before Zagreus could utter a word.

The prince stood, perplexed by what had just occurred, but before he could dwell on it, he was interrupted by a dampness in the palm he had not outstretched. He looked down to see that he was still holding the pomegranate. Trickles of its juice had started spilling over its rind and bleeding onto his fingers and between their valleys. He decided the pomegranate was far more important than Theseus' bizarre antics— after all, a dried out pomegranate was no good at all.

He scooped out some of its jewels and placed them on his parched tongue to swallow them in a graceless fashion, staining the edges of his mouth sanguine as he did. He took another scoop with an even messier swallow, and soon red trails ran down his mouth, wettening his neck. A particular dribble carved its way along the shape of his throat, bobbing up and down as he swallowed.

It was then that he felt that thrum again. It was steady this time, continuing. Incessant. It pounded through him, growing faster and faster, each pulse vibrating through every inch of his flesh. Its steady beat became all he could hear, and soon it was so fast it was overwhelming.

He looked up from the fruit, looking for answers, and saw a sight that shocked him still.

He was a distance aways, but Theseus had not yet left the chamber. In fact, he stood unmoving, with his gaze fixed on Zagreus, appearing to have watched him as he ate. Their eyes met as Theseus noticed Zagreus noticing him, and it felt as if the pressure in the air had shifted. In that instant, the thrumming throbbed so explosively that Zagreus could feel it in his teeth and he staggered a bit at the sensation.

Theseus's gaze was intense and fiery, in a way he'd never dared to look at Zagreus before. In those eyes, Zagreus finally understood, and his own widened.

Oh.

(four.)

Zagreus was sitting, perched on top of Theseus' waist, while the latter was splayed against the arena's stone floor and bruised violet across his shape. Zagreus' sword had been discarded to his side, as he'd opted to use his bare fists for this bout. He wanted to feel the king's flesh against his knuckles.

It hadn't taken long for Zagreus to dispatch Asterius this round, and it'd been even quicker for him to beat Theseus into lying flat on his back. Zagreus himself had cuts and bruises and other marks that showed the ferocity with which Theseus fought back, but none were so bad as the state the champion himself was in.

"So, king," Zagreus said, his breath heavy with exertion. "Are you ready to admit defeat?"

Theseus tilted his head forward off the ground to glare at Zagreus. His face was streaked with all shades of red and purple, like a garden in full bloom. "I would never concede to the likes of you." Haughtiness colored his voice, despite the position he was in.

Zagreus studied him, running his eyes down his face and form. It unnerved Theseus. "Well," Zagreus finally responded, "in that case, I have something I want to talk to you about."

Theseus' eyes narrowed. "We are in the midst of battle and you wish to indulge in frivolous chat? You sully this arena."

"I've no time for your banter." Zagreus leaned forward, casting a shadow over Theseus, and looked solemnly into him. Zagreus and his eyes were all that Theseus could see in his scope of vision, so he had no choice but to look. Zagreus' expression was quite serious.

"Why don't you admit you like me."

Theseus' mouth opened. What a stubborn wretch. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, king."

"Were you anticipating beating me into submission to take part in your twisted fantasies? Hah! A futile effort you hapless wretch!"

Zagreus smirked. "You can't fool me, king." He bent in even closer, the shadow growing darker over Theseus, and his voice lowered. "Your heart is beating rather fast, you know."

Theseus froze. "What?"

"You see, your heart is unusually even, even in battle. Even when I stick my sword through you. It's impressive, the control and posture you maintain. It never so much as jumps, so I wonder, why is it that it's so erratic now?"

Zagreus was right, of course. Despite his composure, Theseus' heartbeat had hastened as the proximity between them lessened. It was deafening in his ears, and reverberated so violently in his chest he thought it might explode.

"Is it perhaps because I'm straddled over you?" Zagreus continued. His lips curled into a playful smile. "Because of my closeness to you?"

Theseus grew hot and his mouth twitched. He was not going to allow for this. "And what would you know of how my heart beats? Have you your hand pressed to where it pulses? I see no such thing."

"I don't need to," Zagreus bluntly countered. "I…." He trailed off, contemplating on how to word his thoughts. "I'm a god, you know."

Theseus snorted. Some god.

Zagreus ignored it and continued. "I've never had much by the way of powers, just these feet, I guess. But recently, I've...I've gained an ability. I suppose spending a significant amount of time around other godly powers as of late may have awakened something in me."

Theseus furrowed his brow in skepticism. He'd had numerous battles in recent times with Zagreus and had seen no change in his fighting style. There was a wealth of godly powers he used in battle, but none that could be attributed to him.

"I have a particular affinity for blood," Zagreus went on. "The way it flows. I can feel it. I can feel the way it courses through beings. I can feel the way blood pulses in people's hearts. It's as if other's heartbeats are my own and...I can feel it run through my entire body." His voice grew low and quiet, in a way that made Theseus' whole form tingle. "So I know how your heart beats when you look at me. When I'm near you." His eyes had gone soft.

Theseus was struck silent. His throat went dry as he searched for anything, anything at all to retort with. Zagreus never broke eye contact, and his gaze was steady. Theseus found it to be intimidating and...compelling. His throat bobbed. "And–" Theseus said eventually, "and what if what you've said is merely a lie?"

Zagreus did not respond and instead smiled, and drew closer to him. Theseus' usually immaculately coiffed hair had been undone over the course of battle, and now had stray pieces clinging to his sticky, bloodied forehead. Zagreus laid his palm against Theseus' forehead, and the king sucked in a sharp breath at the contact. Zagreus carefully smoothed back tendrils of hair with the flat of his hand, leaving Theseus' forehead bare.

It was then that he did the unthinkable, and lowered himself to gently press his forehead to Theseus'. The touch was light, like snow.

Theseus' reaction was immediate— his face grew hot, very hot, that it was sure to melt that snow light touch. He was sure Zagreus could feel the heat in such close proximity and flushed hotter. Their foreheads and noses touched, and their lips were, Theseus noticed with a leap of his heart, very close to it. Zagreus' stare was steadfast, and it did not break, save for when he blinked. Each time he did, Theseus felt the god's lashes brush against his face and it sent his mind spinning.

His heart had already been beating at significant speed, but now it was overpowering. It thudded heavy in his chest and engulfed him. In the silence of the moment, it was all he could hear.

"Do you feel it?" Zagreus spoke barely above a whisper, but his breath came hot against Theseus' skin. "Do you feel how forcefully your heart beats? How it throbs in your fingers and spreads down to your feet? I can feel it...your heart, it beats in my body too. Can you deny it now, king?"

Zagreus' expression was so tender, so gentle, it made Theseus want to die. To think...to think he would experience such intimacy...such oneness with another...in...in…. He remembered where they were and his face grew even hotter with shame. They were still in the battlegrounds of Elysium, surrounded by an audience, of course. To be witnessed with the man he couldn't desire on the hallowed grounds of Elysium…. He couldn't stand it.

He turned his face away, shame scorching his skin, breaking both skin and eye contact with Zagreus. Zagreus pulled back, affronted at the rejection.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zagreus said, a scowl stretching across his face.

Theseus refused to look Zagreus in the eye, fixing his gaze elsewhere in the arena.

"You're not going to talk to me now? Is that it?" Zagreus' voice steadily grew louder, anger tingeing it. Theseus was familiar with Zagreus' irritation marred tone, but he'd never heard him like this.

"We're going to be here a while if you don't speak up, _Theseus_." 

That did it. Theseus turned to look back at Zagreus with indignation. It wasn't often he heard Zagreus use his name in earnest. 

"Slay me, demon," he said simply. 

Zagreus' eyes widened in disbelief. "You're serious? You would rather I kill you than fess up? After every undeniable thing I've said?" 

Theseus said nothing.

Quiet fury fell over Zagreus's face like a veil. "You would rather swallow your all-important warrior's pride than admit your _feelings for me_?"

Theseus' only response was to stare back with those same narrowed eyes. The defiance was evident in the unrelenting blue of them.

Zagreus glowered down at Theseus, a dangerous aura about him. "Alright, have it your way then, king."

He picked up the sword that had lain abandoned by his side and aligned it vertically with Theseus' neck. Without warning, he plunged the blade into the king's throat, a massive spray of blood splattering both of them. Zagreus removed the sword and plunged it once more through Theseus' neck, this time grinding the blade into the wound by rocking it back and forth. Theseus coughed and grunted as blood bubbled up in his throat, silently cursing the god for dragging out his pain.

Zagreus' eyes were unseeing and no longer held any humanity—his whole being emanated red violence. He continued rocking the blade, essentially sawing off Theseus's head as the king writhed. All of it was unnecessary, as Theseus was already on the brink of death, but Zagreus had become a god possessed. When the sword came free of flesh, he flung it towards the other end of the grounds, where its metal skidded noisily on marble. He sat on Theseus's now still body, and huffed heavy breath after heavy breath, his chest heaving with each inhale and exhale.

It was plain to see with this red painted god atop a dead hero's beheaded body, that a god's fury was a frightening thing indeed.

(five.) 

Zagreus was preoccupied as he made his way through the Underworld. 

Guilt and shame ate at him over the cruelty he dealt his last encounter with Theseus. He didn't know what overcame him, he'd filled to the brim with anger and suddenly, he lost all control. He didn't even know his hands were capable of being so merciless.

It terrified him how much like his father he could be.

It reminded him not only of his father, but of the stories his father would tell of the wrath of Olympus. He didn't want to be like that. He didn't want to be like his father or any of the gods that turned him so sour and pathetic. 

Why in his father's name was he so angry?

He recalled the way Theseus rolled his head away from him when he'd asked the man for his honesty. Zagreus felt a pang in his chest.

Was he hurt?

He snorted inwardly at the thought. Because of that callous ingrate? Ha! How laughable.

Another pang sent through his chest. He sighed. Yes. Yes, he was hurt.

Perhaps it was illogical of him to be so agitated, knowing Theseus had always thought of him in the lowest regard, but his heart still ached. It was indisputable how Theseus felt towards him, and yet he still wouldn't admit it? Zagreus' hands clenched. A myriad of emotions boiled over— disappointment at his loss of control, anger Theseus' denial, sorrow as his self worth plummeted— it all mixed into a volatile brew that poisoned him so deeply, he could almost feel noxious clouds coming off from him.

What was so undesirable about him that Theseus would refuse him? Was he really so reprehensible? Was he not good enough? What was so wrong about him?

He was distinctly tired of feeling unwanted after having experienced it for a lifetime.

Thought after thought stewed until he ran face first into a white, and very durable, marble pillar. 

"Gah." Zagreus grimaced as he pulled back to rub on where his face had discolored red.

Ah. Marble. He was in Elysium already. Which meant—

He turned at the sound of grass rustling behind him.

"Oh," Zagreus said. "You." His voice was nonchalant in a way that he did not at all feel.

"Wretch," Theseus replied promptly.

Zagreus' eyes flickered to him once and turned back away from Theseus to return to his own business of wallowing. He was fully unprepared to confront Theseus in this state and was holding out to dole out his feelings through a proper beating in the battlegrounds. He did not have much time to himself before he felt a tight grip on his shoulder. 

"You will not turn your wretched eye from me. Not after the cruel display you made me suffer."

Zagreus hissed at the contact and promptly rolled his shoulder to shake off the unwelcome hand. He spun to face Theseus. "Don't touch me," he spit.

"You're inflamed by a mere touch?" Theseus scoffed. "This is incomparable to the utter humiliation you put me through— on hallowed ground no less." 

"Well deserved for the humiliation you put me through."

"And what humiliation did you suffer? You held no pride as a warrior and finished me with no honor! You've disrespected me as both king and champion, you filth!"

"And what of your warrior's pride when you asked me to kill you! You would rather hide in your cowardice than confess to me!" Zagreus' voice had risen to a full shout. Unlike the uproarious champion, Zagreus did not often raise his voice to forceful volumes, so its effect was remarkable.

Theseus folded his arms and dug his nails into his biceps. "There is no cowardice in refuting lies," he replied.

"You and I both well know I'm telling no lie," Zagreus said coldly.

Theseus' nails dug further. "Say what you will, but I will stand steadfast in the face of your trickery. You ought to learn something of respect."

"You're a coward."

Theseus' nails broke skin. "You'd best hold your tongue, mongrel."

"Coward."

Within seconds, Zagreus was thrust backwards into the pillar from before. He landed against the marble with an impact that made him wince, and a hand on his chest that now pinned him against the pillar, burned into him with red hot anger.

"As of late you have truly, _truly_ been trying me with your antics," Theseus hissed, his voice unnaturally low. With each word he spoke, his face inched closer to Zagreus', like a snake enclosing in on prey. "You are composed entirely of qualities I find most abhorrent and you have been a continual stain on my own existence here in the honored halls of Elysium. To be defiled by filth like you for all venerable shades of Elysium to see is the lowest insult a man could experience. You, demon, are the most remarkably uncouth, immoral, devious, unscrupulous, and vile creature I have ever had the displeasure of meeting." Theseus' face was now so close that Zagreus could see the tangible resentment in his eyes.

"So you hate me, is that it?" Zagreus said. His voice had gone eerily quiet.

His face was drawn down and his eyes looked heavy. Theseus recognized the look of a wounded animal on Zagreus' face and he felt his throat close. Where he would usually quip in return, he said nothing.

Zagreus spoke again, even quieter. "Am I really so disgusting to you?"

Theseus didn't know if it was the sorrow in Zagreus' eyes or the palpable hurt in his voice that affected him, but Theseus felt his proud exterior break. 

"I...that is not it," Theseus began, his voice reluctant. "You...I do not understand you."

Theseus saw Zagreus' face grow dimmer. He didn't know why he was suddenly so attuned to Zagreus' mood but he felt his heart dip.

"Please listen," Theseus continued with an urgency that surprised him. "You are my mortal enemy. You seek to upend the Underworld and its unshakeable foundations by attempting the impossible— escaping. It's preposterous! Your father is king of the Underworld, he reigns over all in this domain, myself included, yet you dare to defy him— your own father! For all that is sacred, you are a prince! You have filial duties to fulfill, but you do not. You wreak havoc in your own father's domain in your own self interest and I am here forced to impose your father's authority on you. I should find your irresponsibility repulsive...disgraceful. And yet I…I feel..." Theseus trailed off and swallowed before continuing. "I feel drawn to you. As I do not understand you, I do not understand myself. I do not understand why I hold...f-feelings for one such as you— you who are my mortal enemy." He started trembling with emotion. "It fills me with great shame. The resentment and disgust I hold...it is not towards you but towards my own self. These sentiments...they come to a peak and run through my core like venom and I cannot help but spew them outwardly. You...you have suffered the brunt of it as I know not else to do with feelings so poisonous."

Theseus did not know what to expect of Zagreus after having bared his heart naked to his nemesis, but he surely did not anticipate Zagreus bursting into whole hearted laughter. Theseus would have found it captivating had it not been wildly inappropriate. Instead, he found it galling.

"I-I am so sorry," Zagreus said, amidst subduing his laughter into a light chuckle. "It's just...you're not the first person to have feelings for me that's taken out their resentment on me. In fact, you're not even the second. Something about challenging the god and the institutions that hold reign over my partners' careers really compromises my relationships."

Theseus' mouth had pressed into a line and did not budge in response. Zagreus shot him a small, rueful smile. 

"Please believe me when I say I'm sorry," he said. His smile tinged now with sadness. "I just think it's silly I'm going through this again. I never really learn, do I?"

Again, Theseus said nothing, less out of contempt and more so because he could not think of what to say.

"It hurt me when you rejected me on that day we fought," Zagreus said softly, his eyes looking away into the distance, and it almost seemed he was talking to himself. "It was difficult for me not to internalize it. But I understand now– I should've understood– you had your reasons. Everyone's had their reasons to be the way they've been with me. I should know by now, to be more thoughtful. More sensitive." He looked back to Theseus intently and shared him a smile that made Theseus' breath catch in his throat. "Thank you...for your admission. For your honesty."

Theseus had forgotten how close the two were until Zagreus closed the distance between them to press his lips to Theseus' in a chaste kiss. It passed quickly, but to Theseus, it felt an eternity under the surprising warmth of those lips. His face went hot and his heart thundered in his chest. It occurred to him that Zagreus could most definitely feel the vigor his heart beat with and his cheeks grew hotter. Zagreus pulled back and smiled brightly at him.

"I'll see you on the battlefield, king."

And he slipped neatly out from under where Theseus had him pinned and ran briskly towards the chamber exit.

Theseus stood unmoving, overwhelmed and processing, till a question came to the forefront of his mind with urgency. 

"Wait!" he called out, twisting towards Zagreus' disappearing figure. "And what of your feelings for me?" 

Zagreus stopped mid stride to turn back to Theseus with a pointed look.

"You think I just kiss people I don't like?"

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of thoughts on this pairing and their dynamic...thanks for reading


End file.
